Winterspring
By Daojiang Dao woke, and immediately regretted it. He rolled away from the window, turning his back to the piercing rays of sunlight as he curled into a fetal ball. He wrapped his arms around his head to try and ward off the stabbing pains in his temples as he fought a wave of nausea. "Thom!" came the voice again. Dao winced. "Thom you lazy bugger, I know you're in there! You pack up your crap and get out of this inn - or pay up. If I find you here again tonight I'll take the price of the room out of your gear and they'll find you naked in the snow tomorrow!" The goblin innkeeper muttered curses as he stomped down the hallway. Dao took slow, shallow breaths through his nose, focusing completely inward as he tried not to dry heave. He briefly wondered what he'd drunk the night before - but his mind veered away from the thought as his stomach rolled. Only one cure for a hangover this bad. He groped blindly under his pillow for the small silver flask with the filed-off inscription. He fumbled with the top, and took a swig. He sat up in bed, gasping and coughing as the burning sensation spread down his throat. There was no magic in the flask - just Winterspring Scuttle. It was made be leaving hard liquor out in the snow overnight. Most of it would freeze, but the liquid that rose to the top was almost pure spirits. Dao took another drink for good measure, then screwed the flask shut and looked around the room. The afternoon sunlight spilled around the half-closed shutters, illuminating the residue of a two-week drinking binge. Rumpled and dirty clothes were strewn about, half-eaten food from days ago sat rotting on a platter, and everywhere in the room where bottles and jars. He'd come to Everlook to find work, ostensibly, but mostly it was to hide from the Tigers. He'd made some good coin selling the information that Tai and what's-her-face had gone to their little love-shack, but it wasn't long after that a few of his drinking buddies came around to warn him that someone was asking after him in the bar. He'd taken the tram out of Stormwind the same night and been on the move since. Winterspring was a good place to avoid the Tong, Dao figured. They didn't do much business up here - he'd never heard of a job, anyway - and it was the last place they'd look for him. Tai knew he hated the cold. It made his leg ache. Dao stood carefully, leaning on the bedpost and bending over as he fought a headrush. When was the last time I ate… he wondered. He rubbed at his face, then scratched irritably. The beard he'd grown made him less recognizable, but it itched. He went over to the bottom drawer of the room's dresser, kneeling as he carefully opened it and reached behind the back. His finger caught the loop of his coinpurse and he pulled it out, shutting the drawer after. The purse was light. He'd have to go get a job again, to afford the inn for another week. The man shuffled over to the window and opened it, throwing open the shutters. He gasped as cold, fresh air poured into the room, and squinted against the sudden light. Still, the air smelt better out there than in here. He'd go get a job with the furriers. They always had work, if a man was desperate. Or maybe… He jingled the last of his coins thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to make a little luck again. It had been a week since he'd last cheated at dice - surely the one-eyed dwarf had left town by now. Dao pulled on the bulky fur coat and limped towards the door. It was worth a look down at the tavern - and he could get a fresh pint of ale while he was there. He paused at the door. What the fel is this? he wondered as he pulled a folded note out of a crack between the doorboards. Thom, Sorry babe, but my caravan's headed out. It's been real. Kirsten Dao blinked at the note, remembering the latest leggy blonde he'd spent half of his money on. He cursed softly, crumpling the note in his fist and dropping it to the floor. Ungrateful bitch, she's just out of here cause she's knows I'm low on coin. He spat on the floor. They didn't make women up here like they did back home. Dao frowned, wondering how Kath was doing. He shrugged, mentally shoving away his guilt about leaving her. She'd understand. There was nothing he could do against Tai's thugs, right? I mean, what did she expect? She was probably better off without him… She'd understand. Dao jammed on his fur hat and headed out to find fresh coin, fresh booze, and another girl. Category:Daojiang Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong